


Hysteria [PODFIC]

by Mixxy, MorningOwl



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Doctor!Carlos, M/M, Not part of the SC verse, Patient!Cecil, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, STEAM-POWERED vibrators, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, kind of a crack fic, you heard that right folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningOwl/pseuds/MorningOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil hasn't been feeling right for weeks now, and his (very charming) doctor is completely baffled.</p>
<p>Finally Carlos decides to try something unusual- a treatment normally prescribed for women. He's not positive if it will help, but it can't hurt, and Cecil is very willing to work with him as long as the doctor keeps his hands on him like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hysteria [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hysteria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236556) by [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy). 



Hysteria: by [Mixxy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy), as read by MorningOwl.

Songs used:

Steampunk Telegram from Kurios: Cabinet des Curiosités, Cirque du Soleil

Gravity Levitas from Kurios: Cabinet des Curiosités, Cirque du Soleil

11h11 from Kurios: Cabinet des Curiosités, Cirque du Soleil

Departure from Kurios: Cabinet des Curiosités, Cirque du Soleil

Bella Donna Twist from Kurios: Cabinet des Curiosités, Cirque du Soleil

Créature de Siam from Kurios: Cabinet des Curiosités, Cirque du Soleil

 

[Download Link](http://morningowl.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hysteria.mp3)


End file.
